appa
by 0.094Kim
Summary: hanya cerita tentang Luhan Sehun dan keluarga mereka. hahahahahahaha
"Kau gila?"

"Lalu apa yang kau harapakan?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sena bertemu dengan pria itu, Lu. Kumohon mengertilah." Ujar Oh Sehun pada istrinya, Oh Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sebentar, "Tapi..."

"Dengar..." Sehun memengang bahu Luhan. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengijinkan Sena berlibur ke Canada. Katakan itu pada pria itu. Dan kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Sena katakan untuk datang kemari." Lanjut Sehun masih dengan nada seriusnya.

"Heh.." Luhan menghela nafas lagi, dan kemudian tersenyum karena bangga atas sifar protektif dari Sehun. "Tapi..."

CHU ~

"Dialah Lu, aku akan mengawasi Sena mulai sekarang. Dia tidak boleh berlibur ke Canada. Titik!" Sehun memberikan keputusan finalnya, setelah mencium bibir Luhan dan sekarang berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dikamar.

"Oh Sehun" bisik Luhan kemudian tersenyum. "Mianhae... Aku membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Sena, dan terimakasih telah menerimaku apa adanya. Menjadi ayah yang sangat menyayangi Sena dan over protektif pada Sena. Walau kau tau Sena bukan darah dagingmu." Bisik Luhan dan sebutir air mata jatuh dipipinya.

.

.

Ruang makan keluarga kecil Oh Sehun pagi ini sedang terjadi kegaduhan dan perdebatan antara kepala keluarga dan sang anak.

"Aku ingin ke Canada appa, jebal ~" mohon Sena untuk kesekian kalinya dengan jurus andalan puppy eyes yang kali ini tidak mempan untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

"Dan jawabanku masih tetap sama little dear. TIDAK!" Sehun memberikan penekanan kata tidak.

"Tenang saja appa, aku akan kembali padamu..."

"T.I.D.A.K."

"Appa ~"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tegas sembari menyeruput kopi paginya.

"Eomma..."

"Jangan meminta pertolongan pada eommamu karena jawabnnya tetap "TIDAK". Kau mengerti little dear? Sekarang selesaikan sarapanmu atau kita semua akan terlambat." Titah Sehun dengan nada tak terbantahkan. Dan dibalas oleh pout lucu oleh Sena. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perdebatan anak dan suaminya itu.

Gadis cantik yang sama sekali tidak ada mirip- miripnya dengan Oh Sehun itu adalah Oh Sena, anak dari Luhan dan Wu Yifan atau biasa di kenal dengan sebutan Kris Wu. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Nanti akan dijawab oleh Luhan, kalau timing pas. hehehehe

Saat ini Luhan tengah mengantar Sehun dan Sena kedepan pintu apartemen untuk berangkat ke kantor dan kesekolah. Sehun akan selalu mengantar Sena dan Luhan yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi sejak Sena menginjak kelas 4 sekolah dasar, dia sudah bisa pulang sendiri. Sekarang Sena sedang duduk di bangku kelas 6 dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Dan ingin menghabiskan liburannya pergi ke Canada untuk menemui ayah kandungnya. Ya, Sena mengetahui kalau Sehun adalah ayah tirinya dan ayah kandungnya adalah Kris. Tetapi Sena tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Toh Sena menyayangi keduanya, meskipun rasa sayang untuk Sehun lebih besar dari rasa sayang Sena untuk Kris.

"YA.. Oh Sena, kenapa kau mengacuhkan appamu, ha?" tanya Sehun karena sedari tadi Sena hanya mendiaminya. Sena hanya menatap Sehun sekilas kemudian berjalan duluan keluar pintu apartemen.

"YAK..."

"Sudahlah, sayang." Hibur Luhan.

"Tapi..."

"Hahahaha... wajar kalau Sena mengambek, kau tidak mengabulkan keinginannya." Ujar Luhan setelah menertawakan Sehun, dan sekarang Sehun melototkan mata sipitnya. Dan membuat Luhan kembali terkekeh geli akan tingkah suaminya itu.

"Lu ~" Sehun mengeluarkan rajukannya.

"Berangkatlah atau kalian berdua akan terlambat. Dan tenangkan anakmu yang sedang mengambek itu." Ujar Luhan dan langsung mencium bibir Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkannya. Aku berangkat." Pamit Sehun kembali mengecup bibir mungil Luhan dan menghilang di balik pintu apartemen.

Luhan POV

Sehun memang tidak bisa jauh dari Sena. Begitupun sebaliknya. Sena adalah anakku dengan Kris, Sehun menemukanku saat aku tengah mengandung Sena dan dicampakan oleh Kris. Anggap saja aku wanita pling bodoh di dunia. Sehun adalah mantan pacarku saat aku masih sekolah menengah pertama, kami berpisah karena Sehun harus kembali ke negara asalnya, Korea. Sehun adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar. Dan tentu saja karena kami saat itu hanyalah seorang remaja yang masih labil. Dan aku betemu dengan Kris saat kami sama- sama berada diperguruan tinggi. Kemudian hubungan kami berlanjut sampai kami lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Dan karena kami sudah mulai beranjak dewasa dan ingin merasakan dunia baru, aku dan Kris melakukan hubungan itu dan tanpa sadar kami semakin sering melakukannya. Selama lebih dari 4 tahun kamin menjalani hubungan, kurasakan Kris mulai berubah dan puncaknya adalah aku mengetahui kalau dia berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya. Dan disaat bersamaan aku dan sekretarisnya sama- sama tengah mengandung anak dari Kris. Tapi Kris lebih memilih sekretarisnya dan meninggalakanku dengan kejamnya.

Saat itu rasanya aku ingin mati saja, tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa bunuh diri karena akan ada 2 nyawa yang pergi karenaku. Yah, ada dua kehidupan dalam kandunganku. Dan saat aku sedang terpuruk disuatu taman, aku kembali bertemu dengan Sehun.

Awalnya aku sangat malu pada Sehun, tapi dia mengatakan sejak dia kembali ke Korea sampai saat itu tidak ada wanita yang bisa menggantikanku di hatinya. Mendengar itu semkain meningakatkan rasa bersalah di dalam hatiku. Aku menganggap cintaku dan Sehun hanyalah cinta remaja labil. Dan saat dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku, dia mnegatakna akan menikahiku, dan menjadi ayah untuk kedua anakku. Walaupun aku sempat menolak, tapi dengan kegigihannya akhirnya dia berhasil menbujukku untuk menikah dengannya.

Akhirnya kami menikah. Awalnya keluarga kami berdua sama- sama menolak pernikah ini, karena mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku. Kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Akhirnya keluarga kami mau menerima kami, dan menganggap apa yang terjadi padaku tidak pernah terjadi dan memulai semuanya.

Kebahagiaan Sehun semakin bertambah dengan kehamilanku yang sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan, Sehun memutuskan membawaku pulang ke Korea. Sampai aku melahirkan kami tinggal di rumah keluarga Oh. Suatu ketika tiba- tiba aku merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa kutahan hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran diri. Dan saat aku terbangun, aku menemukan perutku sudah tidak membuncit. Saat aku mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dan menemukan Sehun dengan wajah kacau penuh luka yang sedang menatapku.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik. Jeongmal mianhae." Bisiknya lirih dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dimatanya.

Deg.

Hatiku benar- benar hancur saat itu, dan airmataku juga sudah meleleh.

"Kita kehilangan Hana, Lu" bisik Sehun diantara isakannya.

Ya, Hana pergi 2 menit setelah di keluarkan dari perutku. Sejak saat itu Sehun berubah sangat protektif pada Sena sampai saat ini.

Kris mengetahui apa yang terjadi, dan meskipun Sehun selalu menjauhkan Sena dari Kris tetapi Sehun tidak membenci Kris. Dia pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia sangat berterimakasih pada Kris yang telah mencampakanku.

Kris memperlakukan Sena dan Kevin – anak Kris dengan Zitao- dengan sama soal materi. Kris memberikan Sena black card sama dengan milik Kevin. Tentu saja kartu itu tidak pernah digunakan karena Sehun juga memberikan kartu yang sama untuk Sena. Dan Sehun akan marah jika black card pemberian Kris selalu diungkit- ungkit.

Kris beberapa kali mnegunjungi Sena, tentunya dengan Zitao dan Kevin. Awalnya terasa canggung bagi Sena tapi beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kris akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa. Dan saat Kris membawa Sena berlibur seharian penuh, dia akan uring- uringan.

Dan kali ini, Ziato meminta Sena untuk berlibur ke Canada mengunjungi mereka, karena Ziato sedang berbanda dua, jadi menaiki pesawat terlalu lama menimbulakan banyak resiko. Dan Sehun tidak menyukai ide itu.

Author POV

Malam ini terlihat Sena sedang membaringkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga sembari melihat serial kartun di TV, dengan sekotak biskuit di tangannya. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan anaknya itu. Apapun yang masuk kedalam perutnya, ukuran tubuhnya tetap seperti itu.

Sehun yang baru keluar kamar memperhatikan Sena yang tengah berpose santai didepan TV, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan dan duduk di samping Sena.

"YA, apa kau tidak belajar, baby?" tanya Sehun. Sena menatap Sehun, dan langsung bangkit dari posisi santainya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. "YAK... OH Sena... kenapa kau mengacuhkan appamu, ha?" teriak Sehun tapi tidak digubris oleh Sena.

"Kenapa kau berteriak sayang?"

"Sena tetap mengacuhkanku, yeobo." Jawab Sehun sembari berjalan menuju istrinya yang tengah berkutat dengan masakan untuk makan malam mereka. Kemudian Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dimeja makan sembari menonton punggung Luhan.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"CK.. jangan ingatkan itu lagi, sayang."

Luhan mematikan kompornya dan membalikkan badannya untuk mengahdap Sehun. "Aku tau kau sangat menyayangi Sena melebihi apapun, tapi Sena juga punya pilihan sayang..."

"Huhh.." setelah mengehla nafas, Sehun segera berdiri dan mengacuhkan Luhan.

Luhan melototkan matanya. "YAK,,, Oh Sehun... dasar... kalian berdua memang tidak mirip secara fisik tapi secara kelakuan kalian berdua sejenis." Sungut Luhan kembali ke masakannya.

Klek..

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Sena dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Sena yang didominasi dengan warna pink dan putih. Sehun melihat Sena tengah berbaring menyaping membelakanginya dengan selimut yang menyisakan kepalanya saja. Sehun tau kalau anak perempuannya itu belum tidur, maka dengan langkah pelan Sehun menghampiri tempat tidur Sena.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sena yang memunggunginya, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala Sena dengan lembut. Sena memang sudah merasakan kalau ayahnya itu memasuki kamarnya dan menduga kalau ini akan terjadi. Kebiasaan Sehun setelah memarahi Sena, dia akan datang kekamar putrinya itu dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang kemudian besok pagi mereka sudah baikan lagi.

"Kau tau, appa sangat menyangimu." Sehun menghentikan kaliamatnya. "Appa tidak ingin terlalu lama jauh darimu."

Sing ~

Hening cukup lama, yang terdengar hanya nafas teratur kedua anak dan ayah itu. "Appa... Meskipun ini berat bagiku... tapi... Aku akan mengijinkanmu pergi ke Canada untuk berlibur dengan daddymu." Ujar Sehun lirih dengan nada yang terdengar tidak rela tapi berusaha merelakannya.

Sena membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya itu. "Meskipun aku hanyalah ayah tirimu, tapi..."

Srek..

Grep...

"Anni... anni... aniii... Appa adalah appaku!" setelah mendengar kata ayah tiri keluar dari bibir Sehun, Sena langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Appa adalah appaku.. hiks... Appa adalah appaku. Hiks.." Sena mulai menangis.

"Sttt... Ya, kenapa kau mulai menangis,hmm?" tanya Sehun, tapi hatinya tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan putrinya itu.

"Hiks.. appa adalah appaku.." isak Sena.

"Tentu aku adalah appamu, tapi sia juga appamu. Seberapapun aku menghalangimu agar tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi dia tetap punya hak untuk menemui sayang. Pergilah, temui dia, nikmati liburanmu nanti di Canada." Ujar Sehun bijak.

"Tapi... aku akan membuat appa sedih." Jawab Sena masih dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku memang merasa sedih karena tidak akan bisa melihatmu untuk beberapa hari, tapi berjanjilah pada appa kau akan kembali appa?"

"Tentu saja aku berjanji, karena disinilah rumahku." Sena menjawab dengan mantap.

Sehun tersenyum, "Appa dan eomma menunggumu disini, sayang." Ujar Sehun dan diakhiri dengan kecupan di kepala Sena.

Sena melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun, Sehun bisa melihat ada bekar airmata dipipi putih putriny itu. Sehun menghapus airmata itu dengan lembut. "Kau terlihat jelek mengeluarkan air mata seperti ini sayang. Jja, jangan menangis lagi."

Klek..

Luhan membuka pintu dan melihat wajah sendu Sena, "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda dan menggoda.

"Anni.." dua ayah dan anak itu menjawab dengan kompak yang membuat Luhan tersenyum jahil.

"Aaa... baiklah, ayo keluarlah makan malam kita sudah siap." Ujar Luhan, berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah sejak tapi menguping pembicaraan suami dan putrinya itu. Luhan sungguh sangat berterimakasih pada suaminya karena sudah menyayangi putrinya seperti ananknya sendiri padahal kenyataan yang ada tidak seperti tu.

"Jja kita makan, kajja uri gongju ~" ajak Sehun.

"Appa gendong ~" pinta Sena dengan manja, yang Sehun berpura- pura melototkan matanya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan berganti almamater menjadi siswi sekolah menengah pertama, dan kau masih meminta gendong pada ayahmu?" ujar Sehun berpura- pura sebal. "YA.. appa belum mengijinkanmu naik." Protes Sehun karena Sena tiba- tiba sudah bergelayut manja dipunggungnya.

"Hehehehe..."

Dan akhirnya dengan menggendong Sena, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar untuk mekan malam sebelum sang ratu mengeluarkan teriakannya.

.

.

Hari ini tibalah hari keberangkatan keluar negeri. Tentu saja Luhan dan Sehun mengantar keberangkatan Sena dengan Kris. Kris. Tentu saja menjemputnya atas permintaan Sehun. Dan tentu saja, orangtua mana yang rela membiarkan anak gadisnya yang masih di bawah umur bepergian sendirian keluar negeri tanpa ada yang menemani? Dan Kris dengan senang hati menjemput Sena. Kris sempat menginap di Korea selama semalam.

"Ingat apa yang eomma katakan, jangan merepotkan mommymu. Kau taukan sayang mommymu sedang mengandung, dan tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Arra?" Luhan mengingatkna itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan Sena yang kembali mendengar peringatan ibunya itu hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Ne ~"

Sementara Kris dan Sehun hanya saling tatap namun penuh arti. "Tenang saja Sehun-ah, aku akan mengembalikan Sena padamu kau tidak perlu menatapku seolah- oleh aku tidak akan mengembalikan Sena." Ujarnya lirih.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti tuan bule." Balas Sehun tidak kalah lirih dari Kris.

Sena menatap appa dan daddynya yang hanya diam itu. "Appa, aku akan kembali 10 hari lagi." Ujar Sena dengan senyum yang menunjukkan kalau ada maunya, Sena menengadahkan tangannya. "Black card untukku ~" lanjutnya.

"Ya..." potong Kris. "Kalau kau di Canada kau tidak memerlukan black card milik appamu. Daddy yang akan memberikannya." Lanjut Kris.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu.."

Sehun hanya menatap sinis Kris, sementara Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kali melihat tinggah dua pria dewasa itu. "Kalian berdua harus Check ini, pesawat kalian akan segera berangkat." Interuksi Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Kris melihat arloginya. "Kau benar, Sehun-ah aku akan mengembalikan Sena padamu. Tenang saja. Dan sebaikknya..." Kris menghentikan kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sehun. "Segeralah berikan Sena adik, agar saat Sena pergi bersamaku kau tidak akan kesepian." Lanjutnya dengan berbisik agar tidak didengar Luhan dan Sena.

"YAK..."

"Annyeong ~ kajja baby." Kris menaikkan Sena keatas troli koper mereka karena postur tubuh Sena yang kecil dan ringan. Sena hanya membawa satu koper kecil, dan satu koper besar milik Kris yang isinya adalah pesanan istrinya.

"Bye appa eomma... saranghae ~" pamit Sena sembari melambai pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hati- hati.." ujar Luhan sedikit berteriak.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Sena dan Kris yang mulai memasuki pemeriksaan imigrasi. Dan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan senyum aneh.

"Aku berani menjamin kau akan sangat merindukan uri gongju." Ujar Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sebal. "Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan putrimu." Dengus Sehun yang malah membuat Luhan tertawa sedikit keras dan mereka sedikit menjadi pusat perhatian orang- orang sekitar mereka.

.

.

Ini hadalah hari ketiga setelah kepergian Sena ke Amerika. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Sehun jika malam tiba adalah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur queen size milik putrinya. Orang akan berfikir Sehun terlalu over protektif pada Sena, dan itu memang kenyataannya.

"Sayang ~" terdengar suara Luhan memanggil Sehun dari arah ruang keluarga, dengan enggan Sehun membangkitkna dirinya dan berjalan menghampiri istrinya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sena, Sehun sedikit terkejut karena dengan tiba- tiba ada sesuatu yang mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada kakinya. "HO... Taeoh-ah..." pekik Sehun sedikit gembira karena bayi kecil yang tengah belajar merangkat dan berdiri itu tertawa saat melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun segera menggendong Taeoh dan menciumi dengan gemas.

"Eh..kenapa Taeoh ada disini?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan sembari membawa Taeoh yang ada di gendongannya mendekati sofa, dimana Luhan tengah terduduk dengan telepon di telinganya.

"Sena ingin bicara padamu.." ujar Luhan sembari menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun.

Dengan segera Sehun menerima ponsel Luhan dan menyerahkan Taeoh pada Luhan. "Yeoboseo ~ baby?" sapa Sehun.

" _Appa..."_ terdengar balasan teriakan dari seberang telepon.

"Senang rasanya mendengar suara uri gongju lagi, kau baik- baik saja? Apakah daddymu memberi makan dengan baik?Kevin tidak nakal kan padamu?"

" _Stop.. Stop appa.. aku baik- baik saja disini, mommy memberikan aku makanan China yang bergizi setiap hari, dan Kevin tidak pernah nakal padaku appa."_ Sena memotong Sehun dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan bertubi- tubi dari Sehun.

"Baguslah. Jadi, apakah uri gongju bahagia?"

" _Hehehe.. sangat. Tapi, aku merindukan appa."_

"Appa juga merindukanmu, baby."

" _Appa tau, sekarang kami sedang berada di kantor daddy. Hehehe."_

"Jangan mengganggu pekerjaan daddymu sayang."

" _Aku tidak menganggu appa, tapi mommy tiba- tiba ingin bertemu dengan daddy. Jadi kami mengunjungi daddy."_

"CK..."

" _Sayang, lets go, kita akan segera berangkat."_ Suara lain menginteruksi.

"Yes, mom. Appa, kami akan pergi mengunjungi grandpa. Nanti aku akan menelpon appa lagi. Annyeong, sarangahe. CHU ~"

Tutt... tuuutttt...

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sehun, Sena menutup teleponnya. "YAK... Dasar."

"Yeobo jangan mengumpat, Taeoh disini." Luhan menegur Sehun.

Sehun baru kembali menyadari kehadiran bayi 14 bulan Taeoh. "Kenapa Taeoh ada disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kyungsoo pergi mengunjungi orangtuanya dan Jongin sedang ada perjalanan bisnis keluar kota, jadi mereka memutuskan menitipkan Taeoh padaku." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan, "Hah!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum saja kala Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan begitu keras, seolah mengingat- ingat kalau putri kesayangannya tengah berada jauh darinya. "Dengan adanya Taeoh untuk sementara kuharap bisa membuatmu tersenyum sayang. Kyungso sebenarnya sangat berat meninggalkan Taeoh dengan kita untuk beberapa hari kedepan, tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya." Jelas Luhan.

"Kau melakukan ini untukku,Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Hmmm.. aku tidak mau suamiku bermuram durja setiap hati karena buah hatinya sedang berlibur..."

"Tapi kau meminjam anak orang, Lu?" protes Sehun saat mengetahui maksud Luhan. Ia tau sebenarnya maksud istrinya itu baik, tetapi bagaimana jika Taeoh menangis karena merindukan ibunya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yangada dikepala Sehun sehingga dia merasa tidak tenang.

"Kalau yang kau takutkan adalah Taeoh yang menangis karena mencari Kyungsoo, kau tenang saja sayang. Aku sudah seperti ibu bagi Taeoh. Kau tau sendiri aku selalu membantu Kyungsoo menjaga Taeoh sejak Taeoh baru lahir." Luhan memberikan pengertian pada suaminya.

Sehun terlihat memikirkan apa yang baru saja di terangkan istrinya, dan tentu saja benar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tinggal di Seoul, dan kedua orang tua mereka berada jauh dari Seoul membuat mereka berdua mengandalakan Luhan sebagia orang yang membantu dan mengajari Kyungsoo bagaimana cara mengurus bayi. Dan karena anak Luhan sudah bisa di katakan mengerti cara melakukan apapun sendiri akhirnya Luhan bisa membatu Kyungsoo hampir setiap hari saat Taeoh masih bayi. Jadi Taeoh sudah sangat akrab dengan Luhan dan keluarganya.

"Jadi sayang, bisakah kau mengajak Taeoh bermain? Aku akan menyiapakan makan malam untuk kalian." Pinta Luhan pada Sehun.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Sehun segera meraih Taeoh dalam gendongannya. "Aku akan mengajaknya jalan- jalan ketaman kalau begitu. Apakah aku harus membawa susu botol untuknya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar aku akan menyiapkan tas kecil perlengkapan untukmu sayang.

.

.

Dan sudah terasa, 3 hari berlalu. 6 hari Sena di kanada, dan 3 hari Taeoh tinggal diapartemen Luhan dan Sehun. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali sedang memangku Taeoh yang tertidur karena sangat rindu dengan ibunya.

"Terimakasih Lu, kau sudah menjaga Taeoh untukku." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau mau menitipkan Taeoh pada kali, sehingga sedikit menghibur suaminya yang sedang dilanda rasa rindu pada putrinya." Jawab Luhan.

"Oh, jadi Sena akan kembali 4 hari lagi?"

"Hmmm.. kuharap 4 hari segera berlalu, kalau tidak Sehun bisa gila, Kyung." Ujar Luhan yang diakhir oleh kekehan keduanya. "Kapan Jongin akan pulang?"

"Seharusnya sekarang dia sedang berada di dalam pesawat, dan dia akan menjemputku disini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau sekalian makan malam disini saja?"

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus, kau tau aku sedikit malas memasak akhir- akhir ini. Hihihih" dan kedua yeoja itu kembali terkikik. "Kau tau, saat diperjalanan tadi, Baekhyun menelponku dan mengatakan kalau dia hamil lagi."

Luhan melototkan matanya dan hampir tersedak jus alpukat yangsedang diminumnya. "Jinja?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia mengatakan kalau tiba-tiba dia menjadi malas melakukan apapun dan dia berhenti datang bulan. Dan setelah dia periksa ke Yixing eonni, booommm... dia tengah kembali berbadan dua." Kyungsoo bercerita dengan sangat antusias. "Jadi Lu, kapan kau akan memberikan Sena seorang adik? Dan penerus nama Oh yang benar-benar berdarah Oh?"

Luhan terdiam, Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Luhan. Kyungsoo taum Luhan sedikit mengakai trauma karena pernah kehilangan salah satu bayinya saat dia melahirkan, saudara kembar Sena. "Dengar Lu, kau juga harus memikirkan Sehun, jangan terlalu terlarut terlalu lama dengan trauma yang kau rasakan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi cobalah mengerti perasaan Sehun. Sehun memang sudah menganggap Sena sebagia darah dagingnya sendiri, tapi coba pikirkan kalau dalam hati Sehun yang terdalam tentu dia ingin seorang anak yang benar-benar dialiri darahnya sendiri."

Luhan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo. "Sejujurnya aku takut Kyung, aku takut tidak bisa menjaga bayiku lagi. Hiks.." ujar Luhan dengan terisak.

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Lihatlah, kau sudah berhasil menjaga Sena hingga tumbuh sebesar ini dengan sehat. Itu adalah bukti bahwa kau adalah ibu yang bisa menjaga anakmu dengan baik. Dan untuk saudara kembar Sena, itu adalah takdir Tuhan, Lu. Kau harus tetap bersyukur karena Sena bisa berada diantara kita hingga saat ini. Jadi, kumohojn buang rasa takutmu itu. Kau harus berfikir positif, kau bisa melakukannya. Jadi, apakah kau sudah mau benar- benar mengandung darah daging Oh Sehun?"

Luhan kembali menatap Kyungsoo, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kesembilan sejak perginanya Sena ke Kanada. Dan saat ini sang kepala keluarga Oh tengah setian menatap tablet yang berdiri di meja dengan sandarannya. Dan menampilkan wajah yang sudah sembilan hari ia rindukan keberadaannya.

"Kenapa wajah appa seperti itu?"

"Appa senang baby, akhirnya lusa aku bisa memelukmu lagi."

"Ya, Oh Sehun. Ingan Sena adalah anakmu, jangan coba-coba menjadi pedopil." Secara tiba-tiba wajah Kris menggantikan wajah Sena dilayar tablet Oh Sehun, yang seketika mengubah raut wajah Sehun, yang semula berbinar menjadi cemberut.

"Kau merusak suasana tuan bule."

"Tsk.. besok aku akan berpisah sementara dengan my princes, karena dia akan kembali padamu. Aishh jinja! Harusnya disini aku yang cemberut bukan kau. Kalau aku boleh mengingatkan."

Dan Sehun kembali menampakan senyumnya. "Hahahahaha.. kalau begitu nikmati harimu tuan bule, karena besok uri gongju sudah akan kembali kepelukannya. Hahahaha."

"Kenapa appa dan daddy seperti anak kecil noona?" kali ini Sehun mendengar suara bocah lelaki yang wajahnya tak nampak dilayar tablet.

"Mereka memang seperti itu, Kevin-ah."

"Like an idiot."

"YAK.." Sehun dan Kris berteriak bersamaan.

"Wu Kevin, kau pikur siapa yang kau bilang idiot, ha?" Kris sedikit mneinggikan wajah suara dan menampakan wajah garangnya.

"Ya, Kevin apa yang barusan kau katakan, apa kau sedang mengatakan appa dan daddymu ini idiot?" kali ini Sehun yang berteriak tidak terima.

"Hihihihihi..." hanya cekikikan yang didengar oleh Sehun.

"Kalian berdua sudah mulai menua tapi tetap saja suka beradu argumen yang tidak pantas untuk usia kalian. Jinjja..." kali ini suara seorang wanita yang terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Kau benar Zi, aku tidak habis pikir dengan kedua orang ini yang selalu mendebatkan suatu hal. Padahal kedua anak mereka yang menginjak remaja selalu menertawakan mereka."

"Ckckckck... 3 anak,Lu. Tiga." Zitao meralat apa yang Luhan katakan. "Kalau mungkin kita bertemu lag..."

"YA! Kenapa kau mematikannya, Hun-an?" protes Luhan karena tiba-tiba Sehun memutus saluran vidio callnya saat Tao tengah berbicara.

"Kau hanya akan mencaciku kalau aku tidak menghentikan gosip time kalian." Jawab Sehun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan seketika Luhan tertawa. "YA! Kenapa kau menertawakanku,Lu?" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan mode merajuknya.

Luhan seketika menghentikan tawanya, dan berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan drama yang biasa dilihatnya dengan Sena.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, Luhan melirik kearah Sehun melalui ekor matanya. "Hmm... Hun-ah.." Panggil Luhan lirih.

"Hmm.." jawab Sehun masih berpura-pura mengambek pada Luhan.

"Aku... Aku sudah melepas alat kontrasepsiku dua hari yang lalu." Ujar Luhan lirih.

Sehun kini menatap Luhan, dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan cengo. Seolah tidak sedang mencerna apa yang sedang dikatakan istrinya.

"WHAT?" teriak Sehun.

"YA! Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?"

"Katakan apapun yang baru saja kau katakan,Lu!"

"Apa?"

"Lu..."

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. dengar baik-baik tuan Oh. Aku sudah melepas alat kontrasepsiku kalau kau ingin tau."

Grep..

Sehun mencengkeram kedua bahu Luhan dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Berati sejak dua hari yang lali, aku.. kita melakukan itu tanpa pengaman?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya gemas, "Apakah kau tidak merasakan ada perbedaan saat melakuaknnya?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Dan Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian menggeleng. "Hah! Apakah efek dari rasa rindumu pada Sena sampai seperti itu?"

"Diamlah!" ujar Sehun.

Grep.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku,.. turunkan aku... ya.."

"Diamlah nyonya Oh. Aku akan membuktikannya." Bisik Sehun dengan suara dalamnya.

Seolah mengerti dengan maksud Sehun, Luhan kembali berontak dalam gendongan Sehun. "Aku masih ingin menonton dramanya, turunkan aku..."

"Tidak akan." Dan merekapun memasuki kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Ramainya bandara Icheon siang ini membuktikan bandara ini sedang melakuakn aktivitas seperti biasanya, ramai oleh penduduk dalam negeri ataupun luar negeri yang akan melakukan perjalanan atau pulanh dari penjalanan mereka. Sekarang diruang tunggu kedatangan luar negeri, terduduk pasangan suami istri, dimana sang suami menunggu dengan gelisah, berkali- kali melihat arloji ditangannya. Sementara sang istri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan suaminya yang menunjukkan ketidak sabaran.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi pasti mereka muncul." Ujar Luhan menenangkan Sehun.

"Tapi ini sudah lewat limabelas menit dari waktu landing mereka,Lu." Balas Sehun dengan nada kawatir,Luhan kembali mengusap bahu Sehun pelan.

Tak berapa lama, mereka melihat seorang pria dengan tinggi menjulang dan rambut pirang tengah mendorong troli dari kejauhan. Sontak saja mengetahui Sehun mengenal orang itu, lantas Sehun langsung berdiri dan mendekat pada pagar batas tunggu. Dan setelah semakin dekat pria bule itu, Sehun bisa melihat putri kecilnya tengah terduduk diatas tumpukan tiga koper di troli yang didorong oleh pria bule tersebut.

"APPA~." Jerit Sena kala melihat Sehun.

"Baby.." bisik Sehun, dan senyum lebar menghiasi bibir keduanya.

Kris mendorong troli beserta putrinya itu mendekat kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah menunggu mereka. Terlihat oleh mata Kris yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam yang dia gunakan, Sehun terlihat sangat berbinar.

"Appa..." jerit Sena lagi saat mereka sampai di depat Sehun dan Luhan. Tentu saja, Sehun langsung mengangkat Sena dalam gendongannya, dan memeluk erat putri kesayangnya itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum, dan Kris yang gantian menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, Kris?" tanya Luhan pada Kris.

"Kau tau ini sangat berat untukku, setelah waktu sepuluh hari yang aku habiskan dengan Sena, akhirnya aku harus mengembalikan Sena pada appanya." Jawab Kris dengan suara rendahnya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Tenanglah, tunggu kami beberapa bulan lagi, aku janji akan mengunjungi kalian saat Ziato melahirkan." Ujar Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm.." Luhan membenarkan dengansebuah dehaman.

"Maaf menginteruksi kalian." Sehun menyela obrolan Kris dan Luhan. "Terimakasih telah mengembalikan putriku dengan selamat tuan bule." Lanjut Sehun.

"Hah! Kau tau ini berat tuan albino. Tapi aku bisa apalagi?"

Sehun menpeuk pundak Kris pelan, "Tenanglah, seperti kata Luhan kami akan mengunjungi kalain beberapa bulan lagi." Terang Sehun.

Kris tersenyum mendnegar penuturan Sehun, "Aku akan menunggu kalian di Kanada."

"Apakah kau yakin akan langsung kembali ke Kanada?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tau, aku punya segudang pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan disana. Aku tidak bisa tinggal."

"kapan pesawatmu akan berangkat?" tanya Sehun.

Kris melihat arlojinya dan melihat tiketnya. "45 menit lagi." Ujar Kris.

"Kau akan transit di Jepang?"

"Tentu, aku tidak bisa menunda waktu kembaliku terlalu lama, Aku tidak tenang meninggalkan Zitao terlalu lama." Jelas Kris. Luhan dan Sehun menampakan wajah serius mereka.

"Berikan daddy salam perpisahan princes." Ujar Kris, mengambil alih Sena dari gendongan Sehun. Dan Sena langsung memebrikan kecupan sayang mada wajah Kris. "Daddy akan merindukanmu, baby. Dan ingan apa yang daddy dan mommy katakan padamu kemarin. Kau harus segera merengek pada appamu. Understand?" ujar Kris.

"Ne ~" jawab Sena sembari mencium bibir Kris. Sementara Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak tau apa yang di maksud oleh Sena dan Kris.

"Jja. Kembalilah pada appamu. See you later, baby." Kris kembali memberikan slaam perpisahan pada Sena, dan Sena kembali ke gendongan Sehun.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Luhan.

"Anni, mungkin pertemuan selanjutnya kami akan disini cukup lama. Kau tenang saja,Lu." Jawab Kris. "Okay, sampai jumpa." Lanjut Kris.

"Sampai jumpa, Kris." Ujar Luhan dan Sehun bersama- sama. Dan selanjutnya Kris berjalan kearah check in.

.

.

Saat ini Sena tengah bersantai dengan berbantal kepala Sehun, sementara dia tengah asyik berbalas pesan dengan seseorang. Dan Sehun tengah melihat acara berita malam, dengan sesekali melirik kearah layar ponsel Sena karena Sena terlihat sangat asyik memainkan ponselnya.

Dan tiba- tiba Luhan muncul dari kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan yang juga tengah asyik dengan ponselnya. Dan sesekali Sehun dapat melihat kalau istrinya itu tersenyum dan kemudian jemari lentiknya kembali bermain denga lincah dilayar ponselnya. Sekarang Sehun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sena yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Hah!" Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal, pasalnya dia diabaikan oleh kedua yeoja yang memiliki kemiripan 60% tersebut. "Bisakah kalian berdua tidak mengabaikanku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"Wae yeobo?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar ponselnya. Dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya karena tidak dipedulikan oleh istrinya.

"Dan kau, baby girl. Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum kala ada balasan yang masuk di line kakao-mu, ha?"

"Ini temanku appa." Jawab Sena sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Sing ~

Tenang untuk sesaat.. tapi..

"YAK! Bisakah kalian tidak mengabaikanku?" jengah Sehun, kemudian merebut ponsel Luhan dan Sena.

"Ahhh..."

"Waeeee? Aku sedang berbalas pesan dengan Baekhyun." Protes Luhan. Sehun mengangkat kedua ponsel itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Appa,,, appa,, kembalikan! Aku harus segera membalas pesan Taeyong, palli..." protes Sena berusaha meraih posel yang diangkat oleh ayahnya tinggi- tinggi.

"Anni... tunggu... Kau bilang siapa tadi?" tanya Sehun, dan dengan otomatis Sena membekap mulutnya karena merasa keceplosan dia mengatakan sesuatu. Sehun kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Demikian juga dengan Luhan, namun bedanya Luhan menatap Sena dengan tatapan penasaran.

"I... Itu... itu..."

"Oh Sena, appa menunggu jawabanmu." Ujar Sehun dengan nada tegas.

Sena kembali terdiam, dan menatap Luhan seolah meminta pertolongan. Sehun melihat itu dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya, seolah mengatakan 'jangan membantu Sena karena aku ingin mendnegar penjelasannya.' Akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa memberikan tatapan prihatin pada Sena.

"Katakan pada appa, siapa itu Taeyong?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

" . . . . . . . ."

"Oh Sena?"

Sena menghela nafasnya, "Taeyong adalah teman sekolah Kevin di Kanada, dan dia sangat tampan. Aku menyikainya, dan daddy bilang aku boleh berpacaran dengannya." Jawab Sena dengan cepat, seraya menaiki sofa dan meraih ponselnya dari tangan Sehun, setelah itu langsung berlari kearah kamarnya.

1

2

3

4

"APA?" Sehun berteriak.

.

.

END..

.

.

.

Sekian... Selamat membaca dan terimakasih


End file.
